


like a brother

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: It took a while for Milo to say something.





	like a brother

"So, uh..." Milo was trying to find the best way to put this. How does one explain out of the blue that they're a guy? "You know how I've been asking you to call me Milo?" Maybe using his nickname would be the best way to. He had asked Noah when they were younger to call him Milo, and back then, he didn't know it was because he was a guy, he just figured it was because he liked the name.

"Yeah, why? What's up?" Noah asked, leaning back on the couch the two were sitting on, looking up at the ceiling. They were at Noah's house and his parents had left a while ago, so they were home alone for the time being. Milo had worked up somewhat of the courage to tell him.

"Well, I, uh...I think I'm a guy." Rip it off like a bandaid. He didn't dare look up from his hands, but he was so curious as to how Noah was gonna react. It was after a long moment of silence, that he looked up and noticed Noah's blank expression. He needed to say something, this was getting awful. "I'm sorry, just forget I said anything."

"No, it's just-- Milo, I had no clue." He seemed a bit worried. "When did you...when did you find out?" He asked.

"Uh, I think I always kind of knew." Milo explained. "I figured out what it was a couple years back, though." It was true, he had known for a lot of his childhood that something was wrong, and it wasn't until he was browsing the web that he had finally found out what was up.

"Milo, you should've told me." Noah scolded. "I wouldn't have judged you or anything. Does Mary know?" He asked.

"Well, kind of. She knows but...she just kind of hates it." He explained. He had told Mary that he was trans, but she did not like it one bit. He looked back up to Noah. "So you can't tell her I told you, and you can't tell your parents. I don't wanna not talk to you anymore. I don't know how mom will react."

"Got it." Noah nodded. "So, you're..."

"Trans. Transgender." Milo finished for him. "I'm a guy, and I don't like being a girl."

"Okay. Do you plan on doing anything?" Noah asked, tilting his head to the side. "Like surgeries or whatever?"

"Once I move out, yeah. Then my mom can't stop me." Milo said, chuckling a bit. "Mom would kill me if I got surgery or went on hormones in her house." He muttered. His mom wouldn't even let him buy a binder or anything, so hormones and surgery was absolutely out of the question.

"Aren't you gonna move out when you're twenty-five?" Noah asked. Milo nodded. "That's so far from now, though."

"Well, it's my plan." Milo shrugged. "Gotta start with something, right?" He said, taking the hair tie off his wrist and pulling his hair over his shoulder so he could put it into a ponytail. Noah looked like he was about to say something, but Milo answered for him. "And, no, I don't really wanna cut my hair. I like long hair still."

"Alright, got it. So, if you're a guy, do you still like guys or do you like girls now?" He asked. "Like, are you gay or something?"

"I'm still questioning on that front." He shrugged. "I might prefer guys, though." He paused for a moment. "Hey, Noah? If you introduce me to any of your friends or mention me, can you call me a 'he'? Not around our parents, but just around people who don't know me yet?" He asked.

"Of course." Noah smiled, wrapping an arm around Milo's shoulder and pulling him closer. "You're like a brother to me, Milo. I'll do whatever makes you feel better."

Brother. Milo almost cried when he heard that. He chuckled and nodded. "Thanks so much, Noah."


End file.
